All of the Stars
by GreenSparksGreyEyes
Summary: "I saw a shooting star, and I thought of you." Draco and Hermione aren't sure what they need but it isn't what they've got.


**A.N.: I haven't written a story in AGES so I thought I would give it a shot and see if I'm still shit at it. This is loosely inspired by Ed Sheeran's 'All of the Stars' from TFIOS soundtrack so I think I should give quite a bit of credit to him and of course that amazing movie. Anyway, please review of favourite or follow, I don't mind just as long as I feel like I'm continuing to do this for a reason. **

**Prologue – **_I can see the stars from America_

Hermione stared out into the sky, the twinkling stars calling to her from the darkness. Behind her she could feel the glaring light of her and her husband's bedroom almost demanding that she came back inside. She took in a last deep breath slowly shutting her eyes and trying attempting to drink in the little bit of calm that the scene brought, whilst tightening her hand around the railing which separated her and the expansive garden fifty feet below.

"'Mione come to bed." Ron called out from behind her. With a final exhale of breath she turned around to her husband whom was leaning against the door frame. She took his extended hand with a small smile and followed him off the balcony, gently kicking the door shut. He flipped the covers off the bed and crawled on to the mattress, making a beckoning gesture to the gaping space next to him.

"Ron we talked about this, I don't think I can sleep in here tonight or anytime soon for that matter." She whispered sadly, avoiding looking at her husband's face so she didn't have to see the disappointment. He was meant to be the guilty one, she wouldn't have him making her feel guilty about sticking to her word.

"I understand Hermione… Please just know I love you so, so much. It was never my intention to hurt you." He pleaded, trying to get her gaze to focus on him instead of the colourful patterns on their rug. She nodded stiffly and grabbed her pillow and a blanket out of the linen cupboard and padded out of the room. She let her feet sink into the carpet for a few moments as she calmed herself down before making her way downstairs to the sofa. The sofa creaked a little as she reclined herself comfortably on the cushions and dragged the blanket up her body to her chin. She looked up above the TV to the small window which framed the gentle light of the moon. Hermione slowly let her eyes shut partially, keeping her eyes focused on the moon until at once they snapped close, signally the beginning of her slumber.

A few thousand miles away a young man with eyes that matched the moon stared out into the sky. A shooting star darted across the sky and he let his eyes shut as he wished. _I want to be happy._ He opened his eyes after a few moments to drift his eyes down to the calm ocean waves which lulled him into a peaceful state.

"Drakey baby" he hear a shrill voice shriek behind him. He sighed loudly, watching the waves get choppier as footsteps approached behind him. Pansy appeared at his side in a small grey silk night dress carrying a letter. "I need some more money as I've already spent the money you told Gringotts to allocate to my bank this month and I must simply have a new dress!" She exclaimed, flipping her dark her over her shoulder.

"Why do you need a new dress? You must have at less a thousand or so dresses by now." Draco drawled, leaning on to the balcony railing in front of them.

"Yes baby, but Daphne just owled me saying that McGonagall is organizing a Hogwarts reunion, and I need a new dress! Something expensive and showy to show my recent success. Can you imagine all those girls' faces when I not only turn up with the most wanted wizard of our generation but in THE most gorgeous dress?!" Pansy squealed, her eyes lighting up in glee as she imagined the faces of her ex-classmates. Draco pushed himself off the railing and made his way into the bedroom, Pansy tailing him insistently.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow Pansy." He finalised, settling himself under the bed covers and turning off the lights, not even bothering to wait for his fiancé to find her way to the space in bed next to him. He ignored the affronted sighs coming from himself and turned his back on her so he was facing the glass door leading onto the balcony. He stared up at the moon intently, letting his eyes drift slowly closed as the reflected rays illuminated his face in the dark.

Hermione jolted awake her eyes wincing as the sun streamed through the windows. She groaned and blinked suddenly when a small face replaced the harsh glare of the sun, all smiles, dimples and curly red hair. "Mummy! Why are you down here?!" Rose demanded, jumping onto her mother's tummy.

"Mummy couldn't sleep because daddy's snoring like a motorbike love." Hermione replied, trying to sit up without pushing her daughter off. She smiled down at her daughter, planting a kiss on her forehead before picking her up in her arms and placing her down on the floor.

"Well maybe you should have put up one of those si-silencing spells mummy. You know the ones that you do when Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry are round and they start yelling." Rose exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly. Hermione sighed at this, her daughter was far too smart for a four year.

"Mummy was tired and she forgot they existed sweetie." Hermione lied. Hermione absolutely detested lying to her daughter but she knew it was better than the alternative, which was telling her about… No! She refused to burden Rose with the knowledge of her father's stupidity. "How about you go wake daddy and I'll go cook some breakfast." Hermione suggested, watching as her four year old raced out of the living room and up to the bedroom she and Ron used to share, before things got… difficult.

Hermione found a pair of slippers by the wall and put them on before making her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She flicked on the radio which filled the calm kitchen with mindless radio host chatter, their voices thick with American accents. She started getting the ingredients out of the fridge and turned on the hobs and oven as her husband and daughter entered.

"Morning love." Ron mumbled, pecking her on the cheek which she just barely managed to contain a flinch at if not for the sake of her daughter than for the sake of Ron. Ron took a place at the breakfast bar then pulled his daughter up into the seat next to him.

"Daddy look an owl" Rose squealed, pointing her short finger at the window where a snow white owl was tapping gently on the window. Ron laughed at Rose's antics and got up to collect the letter.

"It's addressed to both of us." He stated, making Hermione look up from the where she was furiously cutting up a mango. She nodded dimly, it's not as if mail addressed to both of them was such a rare thing. "It's from Hogwarts." Ron whispered excitedly as he flipped over the letter to admire the seal. Hermione dropped the knife on the counter and moved quickly to Ron's side.

"Open it then." She urged, tucking a stray curl behind her ear that had become misplaced in her sudden actions. Ron ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter, holding it in front of them both so Hermione could read it as well.

_'__Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_It is a pleasure to inform you of the Hogwarts reunion. All ex-students are invited and urged to come. It would be a pleasure to see you all there and to see how you have progressed after your years at Hogwarts. The reunion will occur on the moon in August._

_Hope to see you all there,_

_Headmistress McGonagall'_

Hermione sighed and grabbed the letter from Ron's hands and discarded it in the bin.

"Why did you go that?!" Ron growled as he picked it up from the bin and glared at Hermione.

"Ron we are not going! I refuse to. We left England to get away from these people and yet all you want to do is go back!" She explained, picking up the knife to continue cutting up the fruit for Rose.

"Of course I want to go back! I haven't seen anyone from our old life bar Harry and Ginny for five years Hermione. I want to go back. I want to go see my family and friends. My mum hasn't even met her granddaughter." Ron yelled, pointing over to a very shell-shocked Rose in the corner.

"Oh no you are not taking Rose to England with you! It's simply not fair on her. All she's known is America how is she going to deal with all these new people and a new culture!" Hermione retaliated, swinging round to face Ron.

"What do you mean **I** am not taking her? **We** are taking her and that's final!" He hissed. Hermione's face twisted into a snarl and she quickly turned round to tell her daughter to pop off into another room before casting a silencing spell around the two of them.

"You will not tell me what to do you bastard! After the way you've treated us you should be lucky I let you in this house to see your daughter let alone demand that you drag us half way across the fucking world to go see people I clearly told you I never wanted to see again."

"Hermione you're being completely irrational." Ron barked, running his hand through his hair. "Please Hermione, I know I haven't been the best person recently but do you know how selfish you're being by denying me taking our family to England?" Ron snorted, his face turning redder by the minute.

"Selfish? SELFISH? That's rich coming from you Ron. Do you know how selfish you've been? Do you know what shit I've had to put up with to fix your **selfish** actions Ronald Weasley." Hermione shouted, she stepped forward so she was only a few centimetres apart from him. "Do you know how selfish you are? I can't believe what you've done to this family you lie-"

"-Mummy? Daddy?" Rose called as she skipped into the kitchen.

"What is it sweetie?" Hermione asked, still facing Ron with a fierce glare on her face.

"Did daddy say we're going to England? Because in school we were talking about England and Luke said he'd been and he laughed because I hadn't been. I really want to go mummy can we go please!" Rose begged, adopting a large puppy eye look.

"Who's Luke?" Hermione questioned, hoping she wouldn't have to answer he daughter's question on America.

"He's a big poopie head, but that's not the point. Can we go to England mummy please? I can visit Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny and I can finally meet Grandma." She cried, pouting as she spoke to her mother.

"Look 'Mione, Rose wants to go. If you're worried about how our families will react to us leaving they'll be happy to have us back they won't be mad." Ron promised, slipping his hand around her waist.

"I suppose we could go." She muttered, cringing at the happy outbursts from her husband and daughter. She was starting to miss her friends and her family but their reactions to her eventual return wasn't what she was worried about.

"Oh this one is gorgeous." Pansy gasped, picking up a white dress covered in tear shaped crystals. She pushed the dress against her body but shook her head sadly in the mirror.

"Pansy this is the 29th bloody dress you've tried on today what the fuck is wrong with this one?" He huffed, slouching into the plush red chair that had been placed in the dressing rooms at his fiancé's insistence. Pansy rolled her eyes as she put the dress back on the rack.

"Well firstly the dress has crystals on it not diamonds which makes it look tacky." She droned as if her choice of dress was the most important decision of his life and he should know absolutely everything about witches' fashion.

"Pansy I don't care can you please just get on with this for Merlin's sake." He uttered, taking a swig from the 2nd champagne bottle that had been given to the esteemed couple upon their arrival. Draco glared at the champagne bottle as he realised he has managed to come to the last dregs of the bottle.

"Aha! This is the one" Pansy declared, stepping out from behind the curtain in a cream dress draped with lace and diamonds. She looked at herself in the mirror before bursting out in gleeful giggles and quick little claps which bought much joy to Draco as he secretly mused that she looked a lot like a seal. However seals were much more intelligent in his opinion. Yes you lady over there!" Pansy shouted distractedly at the sheepish shop assistant who came running like a scared dog. "I've decided on this one." She said, still vainly looking at herself in the mirror, interrupting her view for an occasional twirl.

"Uh, yes, um, that will be five hundred thousand and two hundred galleons, thirteen sickles and nineteen knuts." The sop assistant stammered, wringing her hands and looking down at the lush carpet; obviously expecting some displeasure from Draco at the price.

"Pansy are you mad?" Draco proclaimed, standing up quickly and striding towards her. Pansy stopped twirling around and looked at him with large eyes and a pouty face. "That money could go towards training unemployed wizards to come and work for my company which is **helping someone** but instead you want me to pay for this dress." He breathed, his eyes narrowing as Pansy tried to reach out for his arm.

"This is helping people, it's helping them realise they'll never be as good as me." She claimed, looking away from the mirror to Draco with a large smile on her face. "Please." She whined, grabbing hold over his and clinging to it with her dangerously clawed nails. Draco puffed out an annoyed breath and handed over a bag of money to the shop assistant who looked rather shocked at Pansy's sudden extreme outburst of happiness at getting the frankly ridiculous looking and ridiculous priced dress.

"I need shoes and jewellery as well Draco." His fiancé reminded him causing him to almost bang his head in frustration against the wall. Of course he didn't, he was raised better than to show his distress in public; especially in a shop like this which only catered to the richest and most powerful purebloods in the world. No, this shop was indeed not the place for a public spectacle.

"Honestly witch, you spend my money as if it were your own. I'll meet you in half an hour at Leaky Cauldron and if you're late I will leave without you." He muttered darkly, striding out of shop with his black cloak billowing out behind him in anger.

**A.N: Ok so there's probably a lot of grammatical and spelling errors in there so please tell me if you see anything which I can fix. Please review, favourite or follow if you like this story because I don't know whether or not it would be interesting enough to continue. Of course this chapter was really short because it's just a prologue so like setting up the two marriages and the story so no plotline yet only a background and insight into the two lives of the characters.**

**So if you like it and want more you know what to do,**

**M x**


End file.
